Diaries
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: There's a fire inside her, he can see it. All sparkly and wild and full of passion. She reminds him of Charlotte more than ever./ Klena Short-fic / Review?
1. Chapter 1

Klena's got me hooked (:.. I got inspired by the 'Birthday' episode (:

This is gonna be pretty short (three chapters) and in the same style that I wrote 'Lovely' (:.. enjoy and review (:

.

"You never stop caring for family, do you?"

It was a question, pure and simple. He wasn't going to punish him, whatever the answer was. All he wanted was reassurance and understanding, even though he never mentioned it.

.

There was no 'switch'.

It was a monster, and it was a _choice_ to let it out.

He's been betrayed one too many times, and the monster within agreed with him, so they shared a passion for murder and justice. And revenge, even if it was unneeded.

But then, there was a different choice. To _tame_ the beast, to show it control.

He wasn't strong enough and gave into his weaknesses, and it's not like he can take back the millennia of tragedies right? Nope.

Katerina came to him like a moth to flame and he couldn't resist hurting Elijah the way the family hurt him when he had Charlotte. His love for her was as fragile as a flower opening to the warmth of spring but their hearts were to cold to let the sun penetrate the clouds.

Charlotte was and always will be his human love, dead or not.

The bastard father punished him for his existence alone and the witches were too eager to let such an opportunity to pass. And so Charlotte was sacrificed and he killed all of his 'family' , except Elijah because he felt generous that night.

He was devastated and begged for death, but Klaus didn't grant him such a wish and hid them, lying that their worthless bodies were scattered around the world.

He waited another 400 years for Katerina to come along, but his love-blinded brother helped her escape. He couldn't have that, so he murdered the whole village , finally releasing the true monster within.

And so began the millennia of the tragedies just as Elijah left and Klaus found his witches, whilst patiently waiting for the next doppelganger, if there was a possibility of one.

And then there was a word of a Petrova doppelganger. First, they were just whispers, unsure yet fascinated. He knew he had to get to his doppelganger before Elijah could.

To his surprise, she was very stubborn and very fiery. Passionate, caring and loving. Completely selfless. The pure heart of a lioness.

Just like Charlotte.

He could have used the juice on her before the sacrifice, but he didn't like being a hypocrite. Chances were, another doppelganger would come along in a few hundred years to entertain him anyway.

But then he heard that she was the last of her blood-line.

And he was suddenly _very_ thankful that her biological father gave her his life.

.

When they came back to Mystic Falls, it wasn't because he wanted to cause more havoc, but because he wanted to test out some theories and find some much needed artefacts.

He wasn't stupid, he _knew_ about the phone call, but never mentioned anything.

Stefan had begged him _not_ to come, and that amused him. "I thought you didn't care anymore? You said that nothing else mattered,"

He sensed the lie even before it left his mouth.

"It _doesn't_ matter, I just don't want to cause any problems,"

He ignored him and smiled. "You know what we should do? We should visit your dear girlfriend, I'm sure she's missed you, judging by the _phone call_,"

He's aware that Stefan is suddenly very terrified so he set out into a run towards the Gilbert Residence. Stefan followed him.

He was the one to knock but stood against the wall, leaving Stefan to be the only one visible.

The door opened at there was a strangled gasp before something very tan threw itself at his partner. He smirked and waited patiently as tears came.

"Elena, please, calm down," Stefan said and let her go.

Elena turned her head towards where he stood casually, leaning against the wall. He extended his arms and smiled innocently. "And where's my hug, sweetheart?"

She was frozen in her spot, until she pulled Stefan into the house. She tried to shut the door, but Klaus' hand caught it. "Now now, I'm in a rather happy mood, don't upset me,"

"No kidding, you just can't wait until you slaughter anyone of my friends or family thats left, can you?"

He chuckled and pushed open the door, walking in.

"H-how?"

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer, choosing to walk forward until she was so close that he could literally _taste_ her fear.

"If you came back just to hurt someone else, take _me_, you can have me, but don't hurt anyone else, _please_,"

.

He doesn't hurt anyone but Stefan and him stay. Everyone is aware of their presence but the witch doesn't try to hurt them and Damon doesn't try any of his tricks.

It's almost peaceful, until he finds that Damon is actually after Stefan for killing his human toy.

The fight is rather entertaining, and he stands back, watching. Blood is spilt but no one dies. Stefan is patient and waits until Damon finishes taking his frustrations out on him.

And then he does something unforeseeable. He _hugs_ his brother, clinging to him.

The moment is a bit too familiar so he leaves and runs straight into his doppelganger.

"Don't go in there," He warns her as she tries to side-step him.

"What? What did you do?" She asks rapidly.

There's a fire inside her, he can _see_ it. All sparkly and wild and full of passion. She reminds him of Charlotte more than ever.

.

Elena is suddenly very aware of the way he's looking at her and tries to walk around him, but he stops her with a hand on her wrist. She tires to pull but he only holds on stronger.

"For what it's worth, I never forced him into anything, he always went along with my orders,"

Elena huffs and pulls her hand away from him. He grabs her again and turns her around so she walks the other way. "Do _not_ go in there," he snapped and picked her up, bringing her to the other side of the house. Elena gasps and pushes at his chest.

"Why the _hell_ not? What are you planning now?"

He doesn't answer and leaves for the woods.

.

Elijah has had his revenge by scattering Charlotte's items around the states, leaving one of her diaries in the woods near Mystic Falls. He didn't actually _need_ it for some stupid, 'world domination' plans, but he was just curious. He was looking for the diary she wrote in during her stay in Germany.

He could ask one of his witches, but wanted to find it himself.

.

I'll put the second part up after I get four reviews (: !


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 is here.. thanks for the reviews (: !

.

Elena was aware that Klaus was gone half the day, and only came back either in the evening or during the night. She couldn't help but get curious about it, or the way Damon and Stefan were always together now.

They talked about the old times, Katherine and seemed to have forgiven themselves for every mistake they made.

Ever since then, both of them had changed. Stefan and her just weren't the way they used to be, and Damon wasn't his flirty self. If anything, they both seemed more like Matt, an over-protective older brother.

.

It's not a surprise when Katherine returns after two weeks, looking for Stefan or Damon. Or both. No-one asks her because they know the reason, and no-one tells her that the worse of them all is back too.

"Wait, something is _definitely _wrong, why aren't the both of you following Elena around like lost puppies?" She asks when the four of them, including Caroline sit in the lounge. Elena rolls her eyes and sends Stefan an annoyed look who returns it.

"Why are you back? All the shit is over. Are you here to cause more?" Damon asks himself and leans forward, almost threatening his ex-lover.

The passion burns in her eyes and she leans forward too. "You _know_ why I'm back,"

He leans back and looks intrigued but no-one misses the flash of pain in his eyes.

And then, Caroline steals the spotlight. "Well, I came here for some comfort because Tyler decided that we're wrong together, and dumped me, and when I come in, the slut is back and you don't throw her out. Lovely," She says and Elena goes to sit beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and letting her lean on her as the blonde vampire starts sobbing.

Katherine doesn't do anything to Caroline, but instead, decided to stare at Damon who looks anywhere but at her. Stefan watched both groups carefully, and jumped to his feet when Klaus arrives.

"And what is this? A get together? Why wasn't I invited?" He asks, but the mocking tone keeps the anger out. He looks straight at Katherine and smirks. "You're back so soon, Katerina?"

Katherine stands up. "I never left," She defends herself, but there is a hint of fear marring her face. Stefan stands up and steps in front of Klaus, along with Damon.

"Klaus, leave her, don't waste your time on her," Stefan pleads him and Klaus nods, taking a seat beside Elena, who's too focused on making Caroline feel better.

Katherine sits down on the opposite couch and between her ex-lovers. She turns to Stefan and looks mildly. "Are you suddenly cheering for the other team?" Katherine asks and Elena turns towards Klaus.

"You're gay?"

To his credit, he looks offended and sends her a teasing look. "Disappointed?"

She snorts and narrows her eyes. "Oh, of course, because I would so _suddenly _ be interested in the man that killed my aunty," She says.

Neither are aware that everyone else is staring at them in interest.

.

Once again, it's no surprise that Katherine is back, but it sure is when everyone finds out that she's back for _Damon_ and not Stefan. At first, Elena thinks she's playing games with them again, but Stefan is too focused on trying to cheer Caroline up and Katherine seems genuinely interested in Damon and vice-versa.

She leaves them alone and wonders if she should talk to Klaus about his daily wanderings.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

Elena rolls her eyes but doesn't really care about the nicknames anymore. "What are you doing everyday?"

She blushes when he looks at her and then he smiles. "Looking for something,"

She groans and crosses her arms. "What now?"

"Are you familiar with Charlotte Petrova?"

He doesn't know why he's telling her this but his mouth just can't close and he nearly slaps himself. "She was the original Petrova. Her blood bound the curse on me after I became a vampire. The witches thought I was too powerful and my father tricked her into a ritual to punish me,"

"Why did he punish you?"

Klaus then snorted just as she sat down beside him. "Because I was born," he muttered, and ran his tongue along his upper teeth.

"And why do you think of it as punishment?" She asked quietly, almost interested.

He looked at her then and Elena is too mesmerised to look away. "Because she was the first and only woman I ever loved," he muttered and then stood up, taking the Petrova pocket-watch from his pocket. "I've been looking for her diary with this, but it doesn't want to work properly, I know what I need but you'll never give it to me,"

He was playing the pathetic, sad card now and he knew.

"What do you need?" She asked suspiciously and stood up.

"Just come with me then," He asks of her instead, knowing that she'll never agree while she was in the boarding house. What's the harm in a little threat?

"Where?"

"The woods,"

"You want me to go to the woods with you? I'm not _that_ stupid, Klaus!"

"I won't hurt you, I give you my word,"

"Your _word_ doesn't mean anything to me. You gave Elijah your word yet you ended up killing him,"

"I never said that I wouldn't, all I said is that he'll never find out where they are if he'll kill me. Thanks to me, he has been re-united with our family, so technically, I _did_ keep my word," He explains and offers her his hand.

Against her mental protests, she takes it.

.

When they're finally in the heart of the woods, he takes the pocket-watch out again and Elena feels a strange longing towards it.

"What's in there?"

"Petrova blood," he answered casually and took out a pocket knife, walking towards her with the pocket-watch.

.

Let's get five reviews this time !


	3. Chapter 3

This was the last part ! Tell me what you think! :)

.

"What's in there?"

"Petrova blood," he answered casually and took out a pocket knife, walking towards her with the pocket-watch.

"What are you doing?" She asks and backs away, but Klaus follows her patiently until her back hits a tree.

"I need a little of your blood to make it focus," He says and gives her the pocket-watch. She holds it with it's flap open and feels a sudden surge of power.

He takes her finger when she's not looking and draws blood, making her wince. Klaus squeezes her finger lightly and over the pocket-watch. A drop of blood falls and the two hands spin like crazy. He drops the pocket knife into his pocket and slowly follows the doppelganger around the woods.

They stop in-front of a large stone with an engraved prick. Elena doesn't know what makes her prick her other finger but she does it anyway, and her blood slowly slides downwards. After a couple of seconds, the large stone shakes and snaps.

Klaus is there immediately, lifting the lid and smiling triumphantly. He lifted a worn-out leather book and smiles. Then he turns towards her, takes the pocket-watch and pricks his pointy finger to draw blood. He takes her hand and let's his blood heal her two fingers. "_Thank You_,"

Elena almost smiles when she sees his cheerful expression but decides against it and instead, sends him a cheeky wink. "I want to read it too!"

"What?" He was definitely _not_ expecting that.

"Well, she was my ancestor," She explains and slowly turns around, walking back towards the boarding house. "I have a right to, I _did_, after all, five you my blood," She says. "_Twice_,"

.

When she enters the boarding house along with Klaus, she sees that Stefan has been trying a different way of making Caroline feel better. Her eyes don't prickle but her heart does, and she feels a hand on her lower back.

"Come here, I'll take you home,"

Stefan and Caroline turn around, guiltily watching the two.

And for the first time in her life, she steps into his embrace.

.

They have been reading the diary together for over a week. She felt awkward mostly, as Charlotte loved to talk about their nights together, and Klaus wasn't afraid to share his sex-experiance with her.

The end of the diary was slowly approaching and it was Klaus' turn to read it. He was reading the last passage and his fond smile faltered. Elena had been watching him, loving the way he read the diary with such emotion she didn't know he was capable of.

"... _And I hope, with all my heart, that he will pass the hatred and find his true beloved_..."

He trailed off and stopped reading aloud. When he finished he dropped the book and clenched his jaw. "She knew she was going to be sacrificed but she didn't tell me anything,"

"Maybe the witches cast a spell on her? Maybe it had to happen?" She tried desperately to calm him down.

"She _could've_ mentioned something,"

"What exactly are you mad about? About the fact that she _knew_ the witches were going to bind your werewolf side? Or the fact that she _knew_ she was going to die?"

He turns towards her and his arms grip her shoulders. She tries not to wince. "Elena, I would give up my _life_ to be with her again, even if it was just for _one_ night," He mutters almost pleadingly. Elena nods and sighs.

"Stuff like this happen, Klaus. We lose the one's that we love for nothing," She answers and slowly leaves his hold. She was about to leave when she heard those two words. It was barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry,"

.

She comes to him in a dream that night. It feels too real and he wonders if it's a hallucination, but finds that he can't move on his own, and that the scene before him is playing like a movie.

"_You've found her, finally," She says and walks forward, her beautiful straight hair fell down her shoulder and back as she sauntered forward. _

_The dream-him looks confused for a while until a hand behind him touches his back. He turns around and sees Elena._

"_Don't be afraid to let me go, Niklaus, don't," Charlotte says as he goes to reach forward. She steps back and smiles at the girl behind him. "She's the one you truly need in this world, don't let past hatred and vengeance ruin your chance,"_

_He finds himself nodding as Charlotte slowly walks away. "Will I ever see you again?" She shakes her head and points towards Elena who's watching him fondly. _

"_Don't ruin your chance," She warns him again as both the image and her voice fade away._

When he wakes up, he's sweating and his heart aches slowly. "You were yelling, so I came down to see what was happening," A voice from the doorway says and Elena walks forward, taking a seat on the couch, beside him.

"I saw Charlotte, she came to me," He finds himself saying. "She told me hold on to the love of my life,"

"She told you to hold on to her?"

He shakes his head. "She's not the woman I need, it's someone else,"

She was clearly waiting for him to tell her, but he doesn't. He risks their already fragile friendship and reaches out to brush the hair out of her face.

There was a magnetic jolt as his lips found hers in the dark. It wasn't one of those teenage first-kisses. This one was long but simple and chaste. When it ends, she pulls away slightly and shakes her head.

"I'm not Charlotte,"

"I _know_," he whispers, smiling into the kiss that she influences next.

.

That was the last part ^ (: Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of it (:! Also, check out my other short fic 'Lovely' (:


End file.
